


In which Stiles thinks Derek is a vampire

by deadpoetssocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Detective Stiles, Gay Derek Hale, High School, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, My First Smut, POV Stiles, Smut, Vampires, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetssocks/pseuds/deadpoetssocks
Summary: 'There are a lot of things of yours I would suck Stiles, but your blood isn’t one of them.'Stiles suspects that Derek is a vampire, and when Scott doesn't believe him, he goes to the Hale household to find out once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s official: Derek is one shady character. 

At least that’s what Stiles thinks, and since when have Stiles’ hunches been wrong? Ok, so there may have been that one time with the dinner lady and the mayonnaise, but proportionally speaking Stiles is nearly always, right. 99.9% of the time. He puts it down to his dad being the Sheriff – must be in his genes. 

‘Hey, keep it in your jeans man!’ Scott whispers loudly, just as Derek walks past the lunch table that they are sat on in the quad. Stiles looks down hurriedly to see his boner straining against the tight fabric of his trousers, creating a rather inconspicuous tent shape. Derek, who has stopped to talk to Scott, makes an odd strangled sound in the back of his throat – is it a laugh? Is it disgust? Stiles will never know, because he is pretty sure he is going to die of embarrassment there and then. He can’t help being an awkward teenager virgin in a near-permanent state of semi-arousal. Maybe that’s in his genes too. 

‘Hi Derek’ Scott says, while Stiles coughs and shuffles further under the bench. 

‘I need to talk you to about our chemistry project.’ Derek has never been one for pleasantries. Not that Scott and Stiles ever sit with Derek, despite Scott being his lab partner and Derek and Stiles being in the same Spanish class. They all even play lacrosse together, but never once has Derek made an attempt to engage in any sort of comradery. In fact, he has warded off all of Stiles’ best efforts, leaving him wondering if there is some sort of back story that few people know about. Enter: Detective Stiles.

Stiles is a self-proclaimed master researcher – its research not stalking, ok? – and has spent many hours hunched over his laptop finding out more about the Hale family. As it turns out, the Hale family have some serious baggage. Or they did have, until most of them burnt to death in a horrible fire. Now it is just Derek and his sister Cora. Derek is retaking a few years at school after having to deal with the aftermath of the fire meaning that he is in the same school year as Scott, Stiles and Cora, despite being a few years their senior. He lives with his sister in a converted loft in inner-city Beacon Hills, but the remains of the house still stand out in the woods. Stiles has taken to going there periodically to check for anything suspicious, something that might indicate that someone has been there, but so far – nothing. Either Derek is innocent and isn’t involved in anything, or he is just very good at covering his tracks. Stiles suspects the latter. 

‘Yep sure thing bro, do you wanna talk now? You can sit with us if you want.’

At this Stiles raises his eyebrows sharply at Scott and tries (fails) to shake his head subtly. There is nothing worse than having to make awkward conversation with someone who may be the cause of your awkward boner, what with them in their sleek leather jacket and tight dark jeans, and their face with husky stubble and arching cheekbones. He would rather stick pins in his eyes.

Derek looks distastefully at Stiles before seeming to realise that it would be rude to decline the offer, therefore slipping with a sigh into the vacant spot next to Scott.  
Stiles tunes out there conversation –it’s of no interest to him anyway – and focuses on shoving handfuls of curly fires into his mouth instead. He can see that way Derek is trying not to look at him and his less than polite eating habits, but he doesn’t care. He has already made enough of a fool of himself anyway – might as well do it in style. 

‘…need to take care of some...’ Derek pauses and draws in a breath ‘...business tonight, so maybe tomorrow night would be good?’

Business eh? Now that’s something that Stiles is interested in. 

‘Sure man, tomorrow night works for me. See you then.’

Derek nods and leaves, without as much as a look at Stiles. 

‘Bye Derek!’ Stiles yells obnoxiously, with an enthusiastic wave at Derek’s shrinking form. His shoulders hunch over and ears go a pleasing red, so Stiles knows he could hear him.

‘Dude leave him be, he won’t get any closer to liking you if you treat him like that.’ Scott tuts. 

Of course Scott knows about Stiles’ backwards crush on Derek. Scott says that he is easy to read, but he reckons it’s just because they have been best friends for so long. There are no secrets between bros. 

‘It’s glaring obvious that he doesn’t like me platonically, let alone romantically, and never has, never will. Therefore I might as well just rip the piss out of him like I do to everyone else. It’s part of my charm.’

Scott just sighs and shake his head.

Suddenly Stiles remembers what he had heard that had sparked his interest.

‘Derek said he had business to attend to tonight, did he say anything else suspicious? I was too busy eating to pay much attention.’

‘I noticed.’ deadpanned Scott before continuing. ‘He didn’t mention anything about what he was going to be doing, only that he was busy. He might just be hanging out with friends or going to the gym, nothing dodgy or suspect.’

‘No no no, that’s where you are wrong my friend’ says Stiles quickly. ‘He goes to the gym on Mondays and Fridays as he has lacrosse training on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. That means that Thursdays – today – is free.’

‘What about his social life then? Know anything about that?’ asks Scott, the sarcastic tone unmistakeable in his voice. 

‘Well it’s your lucky day for in fact I do. Erica and Boyd are planning a small gathering on Saturday afternoon which Derek will be attending after lacrosse practice. Being the social recluse that he is, it will supply his limit of social interaction for the week and therefore he will not be performing in any other enjoyable activities at any other time during this week.’

Scott opens his mouth to predictably say that Stile can’t be sure about that, but Stiles silences him by holding one finger in front of his face. He is right. He can feel it.

‘Therefore Derek should be doing homework or something else equally boring tonight’ he continues ‘This business is something out of the ordinary. You saw the way he paused on the word; he didn’t want anyone knowing about it. What things would you not want someone knowing about? Suspicious things, that’s what.’

‘I don’t know man, this all seems a bit farfetched.’ 

Ahh Scott, ever the peacekeeper, always trying to see the best in people.

Stiles hunches forward over the table to speak in a hushed voice. ‘Yes well, it only adds to my current theory that Derek is not all he seems.’

‘What on earth do you mean?’

‘He is a social hermit, he wears all black, has a shady past and a shady present, he is ridiculously strong, fast and agile, and always seems to know if you are talking about him or looking at him.’

‘The last one may just be because you are the polar opposite of subtle’ Scott laughs.

‘That may be unfortunately true, but still.’

‘What, are you saying he’s on drugs or something?’ Scott asks incredulously. ‘That’s absurd, even for your crazy imagination.’

Stiles chooses to ignore that last, frankly ridiculous comment, and says instead: ‘Not drugs. More of a natural reason.’ When Scott fails to respond, staring at Stiles with an open mouth, he huffs and answers himself.

‘I think Derek may be a vampire.’

A few seconds pass in silence, before a laugh bubbles up Scott’s throat and pops out into the air between them. Another follows, then another, and it’s not long until Scott is doubled-over on the bench absolutely creased up with laughter. 

‘How…what!…that’s fucking bonkers man…a vampire.. ha! Oh dear, haha..’ 

‘I’m glad you find it funny, but I’m being deadly serious’ Stiles pouts and stands. ‘I intend to find out what is really going on, and potentially save everyone from having their necks bitten in the dead of night.’

With that he strides away from the bench and towards the parking lot. Well, he strides as best he can with the remnants of a boner inhibiting his movement. Once in his Jeep, he formulates a plan. It was time for another routine visit to the original Hale residence anyway, and he suspects that’s just where Derek may be tonight. He just needs to stop off quickly at the Seven-Eleven for supplies, then he will make his move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation.

As much as Stiles loves his Jeep, he has to concede that the blue colour is a tad conspicuous and perhaps may draw Derek’s attention to Stiles’ whereabouts if he parks it near the house. It is precisely the reason why he finds himself trekking through the woods at 6:00 carrying garlic, rope and a wooden knife – they didn’t sell stakes – having parked well away from the Hale property. 

The plan is to hang around the house, hoping to spot Derek. Once he does, he will go inside and lay a trap using rope and garlic so that he can finally confront him. The knife is just for self-defence purposes obviously, though he reckons that he is more likely to stab himself than anyone else.

The house looms dauntingly over Stiles from its position at the top of the slight incline. Jagged mouths moan and shriek as the wind whistles piercingly through broken glass and shattered boards. Charred boughs that once held the now crumbling roof creak eerily, their limbs the perches of obsidian-eyed crows that caw at the darkening sky.

A feeling of indecision sweeps through Stiles, urging him to turn around and go home. What is Derek is not a friendly vampire and would rather kill Stiles than have his true identity revealed? 

No, that it not an option, Stiles tells himself firmly, shaking his head. There is more than just his life riding on tonight. 

He settles behind a cluster of rocks to the right of the house. It isn’t long before the sun is almost set and the light fades to almost darkness. Of course this is when Derek decided to show up. Stiles hears the roar of the Camaro long before he sees it, sliding to a stop like a lethal bullet in front of the porch steps. Derek steps out and has a quick look around before jogging up the steps and opening the front door. It shuts ominously behind him, and Stiles knows that it is time to move. 

The autumn leaves rustle under his converse-clad feet as he tip-toes his way as quietly as possible to the front of the house. Taking a deep breath, he tentatively climbs the steps and inches the door open. 

A bare, creepy hallway greets him with what he suspects used to be a grand staircase spiralling up in front of him, and a shattered, dusty chandelier hanging precariously overhead. He had visited the house many times before, but never once had he set foot inside these hallowed halls. 

He takes a few cautious steps in, allowing the door to shut softly behind him. A sudden wave of sadness washes over him – the house must have been beautiful when in its prime and full of people. How could anyone have done something so horrendous, which would destroy all that happiness?

‘What are you doing in my house?’ A steely voice enquires sharply, followed by a lightning-fast arm wrapping around Stiles’ throat. He drops his supplies in shock, including the knife – dammit! – as he grapples with the unyielding pressure on his windpipe. 

‘I..let g…halp…can breat…’ 

Derek releases his iron hold on Stiles’ neck and pushes him away, causing him to stumble and trip over the damn rope he dropped. He fails gracelessly as his ankles are ensnared, falling with a thud on the splintering boards. They bite his palms as he tries to scoot away from Derek, who just follows him with leisurely, controlled steps. 

‘I’ll ask you again Stiles: What are you doing in my house? He punctuates the last three words with deliberate clicks of his heels. 

‘I was, um, merely curious about you and this house and ah, your whereabouts, and …. Ah… your strange night time habits and..’

‘My strange night time habits?’

‘Yup...’

An erratic flapping sound echoes through the hall, followed by some screeching and more flapping. Stiles jumps but Derek continues staring intensely at the gangly, slightly sweaty teenager on his floor.

‘So what, was that one of your bats then huh?’ It slips out before Stiles can think better of it. He claps a hand over his mouth, but he can’t take it back. Now he is surely doomed to become Derek’s night time snack. And not in a good way either. 

Derek looks shocked and gapes for a moment at Stiles, who is frozen on the floor. ‘Stiles… do you think I’m a… a vampire?’

The words hang in the air between them as time stands still. At least that’s what it feels like. Maybe this is how it feels before you die.

‘Well I suppose that could be an option’ mumbles Stiles, tripping over his words. ‘I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re not human’ he blurts out. 

‘So you’re saying I have a penchant for biting people and sucking their blood? That I want to suck your blood?’

‘That is stereotypically what vampires do, yes.’

Derek crouches down so he is directly at eye level with Stiles. His eyes glow bright red as he says:

'There are a lot of things of yours I would suck Stiles, but your blood isn’t one of them.'

That’s it. This night is officially too weird. It's too weird for him to be even vaguely aroused by what Derek just said. He bolts backwards away from Derek in a mad attempt to escape, get away, go anywhere but this creepy-ass house with this beautiful yet terrifying man who is definitely not human. His back hits the hard wood of the wall, and he only has time to register Derek yelling his name with his hand outstretched before something falls heavy on his head and it all goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Something warm and surprisingly soft is stroking Stiles’ arm. He bats at is, trying to push it away – just let him sleep already. Nice cosy, soft sleep on this nice cosy, soft couch…Wait! Stiles shoots upright – this must be Derek’s couch! In Derek’s house! The events of last night come flooding back to him, accompanied with a relentless throbbing in his head. The warm thing on his arm stills as Stiles tries to get away, but only succeeds in almost falling off the couch. A pair of strong arms grab his shoulders just before he topples over the edge. Those arms belong to Derek.

‘Easy there big man, don’t want you hurting yourself any more than you already have done’ murmurs Derek, who is sat on the edge of the couch by Stiles’ knees. 

‘What am I doing here? What have you done to me!? Stiles twists his neck, trying to see if he has any bite marks, then realises that you can’t really look at you own neck and gives up as it was making his head pulse like crazy. He flops back onto the couch with a sigh of defeat.

‘I am looking after you like any normal person would, asshole’ replies Derek. ‘You took a pretty nasty bump to the head and were knocked out cold for most of the night. It’s nearly sunrise.’

‘So, you haven’t bitten me? Or sucked my blood? Or drugged me and locked me up so you can save me for later?

Derek looks witheringly at Stiles like he can’t believe that something so stupid could possibly walk this earth. ‘And why would I do that exactly? You do realise that I’m not a vampire, right?

Oh. Well this is awkward. Stiles was wrong. Huh. That’s a first.

‘Well you must be something. Your eyes glowed red!’ 

A small smiles drags its way across Derek’s lips. ‘I suppose I am what most people would call the enemy of vampires.’

‘A vampire slayer?’

‘No you half-wit. I’m a werewolf.’

Stiles gapes for a moment, then shuts his mouth hurriedly when Derek looks at his lips. He supposes it makes sense really. All the qualities he had observed in Derek that could be attributed to vampires could also be attributed to werewolves. And it would explain why Derek could go out in the sun and look at himself in the mirror after lacrosse practice. And also all the hair. 

He gently pokes the side of his head where a nice lump is forming, then realises that Derek is still looking at him like he’s expecting an answer.

‘To be honest, this whole escapade has been so weird that I don’t really care what you are. As long as you’re not going to eat me or anything else equally undesirable then you do you and I won’t tell anyone. Deal?’

‘Deal,’ Derek says with a sly grin. ‘I won’t eat you in the literal sense at least.’ He freezes and the grin wipes off his face as he realises what he just said. 

‘Wait, are you hitting on me?’ asks Stiles. He is frozen too, apart from a slight movement in his pants. 

Derek scratches the back of his neck and takes a deep breathe in, smelling the arousal coming off of Stiles in waves. ‘Um, I suppose so?’ He looks a lot shyer than a superhuman ball of muscle and manpain should look. 

‘But you’re always so grumpy at school. You never talk to me or even acknowledge my presence!’

‘That’s because I turn into a literal idiot around you. All these…feelings…’ Derek looks vaguely disgusted ‘and I just don’t know how to act.’

‘Damn right you don’t! Here I was thinking that my silly little crush was unrequited, yet you’ve been pining too.’ Somehow this is turning out to be the best night of Stiles’ life. 

‘I wasn’t pining.’

‘Yes you were.’

‘Was not.’

‘Was too.’

‘I can’t believe we’re having this discussion right now.’

‘Then shut up and kiss me.’

Derek looks momentarily shocked before leaning in and nuzzling at Stiles’ collarbone. He carefully slips one hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and the other rests of his chest as he draws his lips agonizingly slowly up his jaw and to his mouth. Derek sucks Stiles’ lower lip into his mouth, eliciting a gasp. Stiles starts to kiss him back, going from soft and gentle to increasingly frantic and open-mouthed. Stiles runs his hands up and down Derek’s well-muscled back, feeling the heat radiating from his smooth skin. Derek sucks bruises into Stiles neck and chest, causing Stiles to dig his fingers harder into Derek’s muscles. He has never been so turned on in his life. He can feel how hard Derek is through his jeans, where he is grinding up against Derek’s hips in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure building there. Derek makes a low, keening sound in the back of his throat as Stiles ups the pace with his hips. Stiles has no idea where this is going to go, only that he wants it and that he really couldn’t care less what Derek is. Stiles only cares about was he is doing with his hands, his lips, his crotch and any other part of his body in contact with Stiles right now. 

With a groan Derek pulls away, leaving Stiles bewildered and needy and still very hard. 

‘What, why?’ Stiles manages to get out of his fried brain, not helped by the pounding in his head. He can still feel Derek’s lips on his, the pressure of them, and Derek’s tongue in his mouth.

‘You have a head injury. We ought to get it checked out before you do anything too, um, strenuous.’

Stiles sighs and looks at his watch. ‘Fancy bunking school with me today?’ He shifts his hips a little so Derek knows exactly what he has in mind. His ears go an adorable shade of red but his eyes suggest something different entirely. 

‘We can probably get you checked out at the hospital and we will only miss first period if we go now.’

Stiles pouts his swollen lips and gives Derek his best puppy-dog eyes. Which is kind of ironic really, seeing as Derek is the werewolf. He is going to have so much fun with this. 

‘C’mon Stiles, I’ll give you a ride in my Camaro.’

‘I want a ride on something else of yours’ Stiles says with a wink.

Derek leans in for another slow, drawn-out, teasing kiss. After a few minutes he pulls away, saying: ‘If you get a ride in my car, we will have to come back here to collect your Jeep after school.’ He strokes Stiles’ thigh suggestively. ‘These woods are pretty quiet after school you know.’

Now Derek’s talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my first completed fic! Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Was just mean to be a quick fic while I keep writing my ski trip fic, but it turned into a three chapter thing :') 
> 
> Please leave kudos and follow me on tumblr: deadpoetssocks


End file.
